the Night Keitaro went crazy
by Bluezone777
Summary: Keitaro finally snaps and gets his revenge on those abusive girls in this crazy song. parody of the night santa went crazy by Weird Al ch.3 the Kaolla version to this song parody
1. the night Keitaro went crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned here.

The night Keitaro went crazy

parody of The night Santa went crazy by weird al yankovic

Down in Hinata

All the girls are taking a bath.

Ever one of the girls were there

and not any sign of Keitaro

When the manger busted in,

nearly scared 'em half to death.

Had a rifle in his hands and

cheap whisky on his breath

from his fake beard to his boots

he was covered with ammo

like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo

and he smiled as he said,

with a twinkle in his eye,

Merry Christmas to all . . .

Now you're all gonna die!

The night Keitaro went crazy

The night Urashima went insane

Realized he'd been getting a raw deal

Something finally must have snapped in his brain.

Well, the all girls dorm is gone now

he decided to bomb it

Everywhere you'll find pieces

of Seta's trusty old van

and he tied up the girls

and he held Sara hostage

and he ground up ole Naru

into Naru sausage.

He got the foxy girl Kitsune

with an old German Lugar

and he slashed up Motoko

just like freddie krueger

and he picked up a flamethrower

and he barbequed Sara

and he took a big bite and said

It tastes just like chicken!

The night Keitaro went crazy

the night Keitaro Urashima went nuts

Now you can hardly walk around Hinata

without stepping in Naru's guts

There's the trigger happy police and the FBI

There's a van from the Eyewitness news

and helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky

And the bullets are flying, the body counts rising.

And everyone's dying to know, oh Keitaro, why?

My my my my my my

You such to be such a nice guy

Yes, Shinobu, now Keitaro's doing time

in a maximum security prison for his infamous crime

hey, little girl, now don't you cry no more tears

he'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years

but now she is in therapy

and Su is still nervous

and they all got jobs working for the postal service

and they say miss Haruka

she's on the phone every night

with her lawyer negotiating the movie rights

they're talking 'bout the night Keitaro went crazy

the night Mr. Keitaro Urashima flipped

broke his back for no respect or thanks at all

sounds to me like he was tired of getting gypped

Wo, the night Keitaro went crazy

the night Urashima went insane

realized he'd been getting a raw deal

something finally must have snapped in his brain

wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain

tell ya, something finally must have

snapped. . . in his brain

please Review I would appreciate it and it only takes a few moments of your time.


	2. the night Shinobu went crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned here

The night Shinobu went crazy

parody of the night santa went crazy

Down in Hinata

All the girls are taking a bath.

Ever one of the girls were there

but no sign of Shinobu

When Shinobu busted in

nearly scared 'em half to death

had a rifle in her hands and

a satanic look on her face

from her head to her toes

she was covered with ammo

like a little angel with sadistic tendencies

and she smiled as she said

with a smile on her face

I hope you all are happy

cause now you all gonna die

the night Shinobu went crazy

the night Maehara went insane

finally got tired of all the Keitaro bashing

something finally must have snapped in her brain

well, the all girls dorm is gone now

she decided to bomb it

everywhere you'll find pieces

of Naru's liddo kun plushie

and she tied up the girls

and she held them all hostage

and she ground up that bitch Naru

into Naru sausage.

He got that lying thief Kitsune

with an old German luger

and she slashed up anger management material Motoko

like Freddie Krueger

and she picked up a flamethrower

and she barbequed bratty Sara

and she took a big bite and said

it tastes just like chicken!

The night Shinobu went crazy

the night Shinobu Maehara went nuts

now you can hardly walk around Hinata

without stepping in someone's guts

There's the trigger happy police and the FBI

There's a van from the Eyewitness news

and helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky

And the bullets are flying, the body counts rising.

And everyone's dying to know, oh Shinobu, why?

My my my my my my

You used to be such a nice girl

Yes, Keitaro, now Shinobu's doing time

in a maximum security prison for her infamous crime

hey, Keitaro, now don't you cry no more tears

she'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years

but now Keitaro is in therapy

and Haruka is still nervous

and Su is trying to figure out what the hell just happened back there

and they say her parents

there are on the phone every night

with their lawyer negotiating the movie rights

they're talking 'bout the night Shinobu went crazy

the night Miss Shinobu Maehara flipped

watched Keitaro break his back for no respect or thanks at all

sounds to me like she was tired of him getting bashed

Wo, the night Shinobu went crazy

the night Maehara went insane

realized he'd been getting bashed for no reason

something finally must have snapped in her brain

wo, something finally must have snapped in her brain

tell ya, something finally must have

snapped. . . in her brain

A/N I have created a forum called BZ Fanfiction Studio for those who want to comment on the ideas that I and my members think up and for those who want to see their favorite fanfics get put together piece to piece into what you see on ff dot net and you can also do the same when you register a name there as well as discussion on anime, manga, music, tv shows and movies and videogames. Unlike most forums where they require that the chapter is deleted once posted on ff dot net, I am allowing you to post all your fanfics there and you will get your own section to post into. I am inviting all those who want to join up to do so and you will surely have a fun time there. If you like you can use the name you use on ff dot net for easy indentifitication Change the (dot) into . And the (slash) into / The web address is

s13(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)BZfanfictionstudio(slash)index(dot)php


	3. the night Kaolla tested invetntions

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned here

The night Su tested inventions

parody of the night santa went crazy

Down in Hinata

All the girls are taking a bath.

Ever one of the girls were there

except for Kaolla

When Kaolla busted in

nearly scared 'em half to death

had a mecha tama in her hands and

a smile on her face

from what they had saw

she was up to something

like a little angel with a little demon on her shoulder

and she smiled as she said

with a silly look on her face

Come on over here

and test out all my inventions

the night Kaolla tested inventions

the night Su killed everyone

Finally it clicked that she's nuts

but it came just a little too late.

well, the all girls dorm is gone now

A mecha tama destroyed it

everywhere you'll find pieces

of the dorm and their belongings

and she tied up the girls

so they couldn't run away

and she shot good ole Naru

with a blaster rifle.

She poisoned that heavy drinker Kitsune

with her our brand of sake

and Motoko fell off the roof because

she was tripped by that little turtle

and she picked up a flamethrower

and she barbequed Sara

and she took a look around and said

where do I hide the bodies?

The night Kaolla tested inventions

the night Kaolla Su started using 'em

now you can hardly walk around Hinata

without wondering if she's there

There's the trigger happy police and the FBI

There's a van from the Eyewitness news

and helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky

And the mecha tamas are fighting, the body counts rising.

And everyone's dying to know, oh Keitaro, how?

My my my my my my

didn't you see she was totally insane

Yes, Keitaro, now Kaolla's doing time

in a maximum security mental hospital for her criminal insanity

hey, Keitaro, now don't you cry no more tears

she'll be out with good behavior when hell freezes over

but now Keitaro is still terrified

and Haruka is still nervous

and everyone else is wondering why didn't anyone see the warning signs.

and they say her parents

there are on the phone every night

with their lawyers negotiating the law suits

they're talking 'bout the total destruction of the Hinata Sou

the night Miss Kaolla Su didn't think

maybe those inventions could have been dangerous

sounds to me like she was just too stupid to realize it

Wo, the night Kaolla tested inventions

the night Su didn't think

they finally realized she's totally insane

too bad no one knew until it was too late

wo, something finally must have clicked in her brain

tell ya, the timing was just. . . . a little off


End file.
